


Stubborn

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dad Life, Dad Spencer Reid, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Words, Fluff, Married Couple, Mom Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “Use your words.”





	Stubborn

You and Spencer had read all of the books, The both of you knew that your daughter should’ve started talking two months ago, When she turned six months old, You both knew the most you’d probably get out of her at that age would be a “Dada” or a “Mama”, but you were both desperate to hear her say anything. 

Now she was almost nine months old and still hadn’t said anything. Spencer had insisted on taking her to all different sorts of Doctors to make sure there was nothing wrong, They had all insisted that she was fine and was just being stubborn. ‘Just like her father.’ you thought. 

Today you had decided to go run some errands in order to allow Spencer and your daughter to have some quality ‘Daddy and Daughter time.’ Spencer had recently officially left the BAU and now was teaching as a criminology professor at a local college. 

When you had found out you were pregnant Spencer had decided once you got later into your pregnancy he’d work from headquarters. That plan had worked for a while, sure his hours were still crazy, but he was close to you and not in any immediate danger.

When your daughter was born that’s when Spencer really started to question if he wanted to be apart of the BAU at all anymore. He was missing a lot and he knew that as long as he worked there you, him, and his daughter were in danger. So he left choosing his family over his job, it was hard for him at first, but he wasn’t complaining that he got to fall asleep curled up with you every night and wake up with you every morning. He was still trying to catch up on time with his daughter, he loved her just as much as he loved you and the fact that there had been a few months where he wasn’t with her everyday killed him on the inside.

“Babe, Have you seen my keys?” You yelled darting around the kitchen looking for your keys.

Spencer came walking down the stairs jingling your keys in one hand while holding your daughter with his other arm. “Looking for these?” He smirked stopping in front of you “You know you always leave them upstairs on our dresser.” “Well excuse me Doctor not all of us have an eidetic memory.” You teased taking your keys from him.

A smile spread across his face as you slid your jacket on. You walked back over to him and placed a kiss on his lips “Come back soon, okay?” He mumbled as he kissed you again. “Yes sir!” You said cheerfully a laugh escaping past your lips.

You placed a kiss to your daughter’s head and she giggled reaching her hand out and putting it on your cheek “Mommy will be back soon, okay? Don’t give Daddy too much trouble.” “We’ll be fine, Now go.” Spencer laughed giving you a kiss on your cheek. You smiled walking out the door “I love you the both of you.” Your daughter waved her hand at you, her way of saying goodbye, you put your hand up in response and shut the door.

“Alright, What should we do while Mommy is gone?” Spencer said bouncing his daughter lightly as he walked around. She giggled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Peanut.” He smiled placing her on the couch with a cushion behind her in order to help her sit up, not that she needed the support, but Spencer always made sure she was secure and comfrotable. He sat down on the floor in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

For the next hour he tried getting his daughter to say something, anything for that matter. Spencer was starting to get frustrated all he wanted was to hear his daughters voice.

“Who am I?” He asked for what felt like the one hundredth time that hour. Again his daughter sat in front of him bouncing on the couch with a smile on her face instead of answering his question. He let out a sigh of defeat and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Come on Peanut I know you understand me.”

She giggled again.

“Use your words.”

“Who am I?” He asked again “Dada!” She exclaimed. His face lit up, a huge smile spread across his face and tears were forming in his eyes. “What did you just say?” He asked almost in shock “Dada.” She said again reaching her hand to his nose and squeezing it. “That’s right! I’m your Dada.” He said pressing kisses all over her face as she let out a series of uncontrollable giggles.

A few minutes later you walked through the door to find Spencer sat on the floor in front of your daughter, He was still beaming at the fact that his daughter had finally spoken.

“I think I got every-“ You started to say, but you were cut off by a small soft voice “H-Hi Mama.”

You dropped the groceries and brought your hands up to cover your mouth. “S-Spence, Did she just-“ He nodded his head smiling “Yeah she did.” You made your way towards the couch sitting next to Spencer on the floor. “Mama!” She exclaimed bouncing up and down on the couch. “Yes baby girl it’s me!” You said picking her up the tears now streaming down your cheeks. Placing a kiss on her head you looked over to Spencer who also had tears in his eyes.

“W-What did I miss? I was only gone for an hour.” You said laughing a little bit at the end of your statement. “Let’s just say someone’s first word was ‘Dada’” He responded beaming. “Dada!” Your daughter said looking towards Spencer.

“Spence!” You said excitedly. 

“I know. Our baby is a genius.” He said placing a kiss on your forehead. 

“Hm, I wonder why? I mean it could be because one of her parents has an IQ of 187, but that’s just a guess.” You teased, He blushed at your statement and tried his best to hide it. “I think she gets most of it from her Mama.” You smiled resting your head on his shoulder. Your daughter had fallen asleep on your chest. 

“You know I love the both of you more than anything else in the world, Right?” Spencer said softly pressing a kiss into your hair doing his best not to wake up your daughter. 

“I know. The feeling is mutual.” You responded squeezing his hand with your free hand. “She finally decided to stop being stubborn like her Dada.”

The next hour was spent with you practically curled onto Spencer’s lap and your daughter resting on your chest and neither of you would want it any other way.


End file.
